


Responsibility

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [48]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From nemesis729: KC: "You work at a pet store and I came in to look at tarantulas but somehow we lost the biggest one and its loose somewhere in the store and it really doesn't help that you're terrified of spiders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You what?!"

Elena cringed at the shriek Caroline let out. "I couldn't help it, Care!"

"Seriously?" The blonde wasn't buying that at all. "You couldn't help kissing Damon asshat Salvatore? Oh my god, Elena, he's the worst."

"He's also the floor manager for the day, Blondie," Damon added, walking into the pet store. "So if you're going to bad-talk me behind my back, I'd do it more quietly so I don't hear you from outside."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline had to watch her best friend actually simper in the presence of their terrible boss. "Can I at least take the register if you two are going to be all gross now?"

Damon winked mischievously. "Sure," he acquiesced. "Just make sure you use a calculator."

With the murderous expression on her friend's face, Elena figured it would be best to leave her alone to process the news. "Damon, help me feed the snakes," she said, pulling him toward the back of the store.

Caroline clamped her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear whatever innuendo Damon was bound to use. She counted to ten before relaxing, pleased to find the register completely deserted of problematic relationships. Sighing, she started counting her drawer to officially begin her shift.

Working at the pet shop was hardly in her life plan, but college was more expensive than she and her mother could afford. The extra income supplemented her student loans, and playing with the puppies was much cheaper than therapy to ease her natural anxiety. Even her skeevy manager couldn't dampen her unexpected love for this job - until now, apparently.

While Elena didn't really need the money to cover her bills, she did want to go to veterinary school. She was too late to volunteer at the clinic, so Caroline had suggested she apply to the pet store. As soon as she set eyes on Damon, though, it was clear where Elena's priorities lie. At least there was no reason for her to be wishy-washy about her crush anymore, and Caroline could finally stop hearing about how dreamy his eyes were.

They weren't dreamy; they were cold, like a serial killer's. Animals hadn't gone missing or anything, but if they did, Caroline knew where she was pointing her finger.

She was still angrily counting cash when the bell rang, signaling a customer. Groaning, she realized Damon must not have re-locked the door. "We don't open for another fifteen minutes," she said, glancing up to see a cute little boy frozen in fear. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Come on in."

He inched toward her, and Caroline guessed him to be about ten years old. "Are you alone?"

Shaking his head, he seemed to relax when she smiled. "My brother's parking the car," he answered quietly.

"I'm Caroline."

"Henrik," he said, timidly shaking her hand when she offered.

Caroline quickly finished with the register so she could help the kid out. Henrik seemed painfully shy, and she felt bad for scaring him. "So, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"My brother's getting me a pet," he answered, bouncing a little on his toes. "Something in a tank that I can take care of myself."

"That's a big responsibility," Caroline crowed, sounding impressed.

The bell rang again. "Henrik? They're not open yet."

"She said it was okay," he said, pointing to Caroline.

Turning to greet the new arrival, she was surprised to find Klaus Mikaelson in the door. "Hi," she said, too soft for him to really hear. Coughing, she tried again. "Hello. Are you Henrik's brother?"

"I am," he said, smiling. "It's good to see you, love. I didn't know you worked here."

Caroline chewed her lip, trying not to grin like an idiot. She might have had the slightest crush on her Art History TA back in her first semester, only to be paired with him for a chemistry lab in her second. Whatever artistic abilities he had clearly didn't transfer to scientific principles, which was probably why he was in such a low level class as a senior.

The warm and fuzzies she had harbored so secretively were all but forgotten the first time his lackluster lab skills earned her less than an A. That first report had been a major disappointment, and she quickly took control of their study sessions to make sure it didn't happen again. They would bicker constantly over the amount of work she expected, but it eventually worked out in their favor. A mutual respect had formed, and her small crush was rebuilt the more time she spent with Klaus.

He was incredibly smart outside of the lab, and his huge ego was almost cute when he talked a big game. Most of all, he always seemed to be really listening to her; Caroline wasn't really used to that.

They had texted on and off throughout the summer, but Caroline hadn't gotten a chance to see him since returning to school for her sophomore year. She knew he would be around for grad school, but an MFA probably required more attention than he could spare for an undergrad acquaintance. Resolving herself to that possibility, Caroline pretended to be fine with it.

Klaus stood not two feet from her, and she realized just how crazy that plan had been. All she wanted was for him to step closer so she could finally ask him out.

Remembering she was at work, though, she tried to remain professional. "Henrik said you're looking for a tank animal?"

"C'mon, Nik." Henrik pulled impatiently on his brother's arm. "I see the tanks over there."

"Why don't you go ahead, Hen?"

Eyes wide with excitement, Henrik looked like he had been given the keys to heaven. "Okay," he breathed, taking off toward the small animal section.

Noting Klaus's hesitance, Caroline was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry, my coworkers are back there somewhere," she said. "He can't get into too much trouble."

"I'm more worried he'll fall in love with the most difficult pet to care for," Klaus admitted, rubbing his neck. He turned to face her more fully with that charming grin. "It's good to see you, love."

"So you've said," Caroline replied smugly. It seemed she wasn't the only one taken off guard at their reunion.

He smirked as he leaned on the counter between them. "I wasn't sure if I'd get the opportunity once our schedules stopped coinciding."

"Then it's lucky you decided to buy your brother a pet," she answered, inching toward him. "You've mentioned siblings, but I didn't expect one so young."

"Henrik's the baby of the family," Klaus explained, though his mouth was pinched. "Um, he's living with our older brother now that our parents have passed. This is something of a housewarming gift for him, to help with the transition."

Stunned, Caroline searched for the right words. "Wow, that's...wow. I'm sorry."

Klaus shook his head. "Thank you, but that's not necessary," he said. At her obvious balk, he quickly added, "It's a long story."

"You don't have to explain," she said, looking down. Caroline could sense an unhappy home life, though she had a feeling the Mikaelson story was a bit more complicated than the ugly divorce her parents went through. "We hardly know each other, after all."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus smiled ruefully as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I don't know about that," he said, "but there's always room for improvement. Perhaps over dinner?"

Her lips automatically pulled up into a smile, the blush flooding her cheeks. "I would-"

"Caroline!"

Henrik came running to the register in a panic, his fingers tugging at his dark hair. "I lost it!"

"What did you lose?" she asked, moving around the counter to meet the small boy. She crouched to meet his eyes. "What's wrong, Henrik?"

"The man, he put it in a hamster ball," Henrik explained in a rush. "I didn't know he wasn't watching, and I got distracted by the Guinea pigs, but I swear, I only took my eyes off for a second and it rolled away!"

Caroline nodded, trying to keep up. "There's a hamster ball loose in the store?"

"Yes," Henrik answered, looking terrified. "I'm really sorry, please don't ban me from the store, I promise I'll take really good care of my pet, I-"

Laughing lightly, Caroline tried to calm him down. "It's not your fault, Henrik," she said, knowing exactly who was at fault. "You didn't lose the hamster ball, my coworker did. But guess what?"

"What?" He still looked scared, but at least there was some hope in his eyes.

"You can help find it," Caroline answered with a big smile. "You can be the hero!"

Finally seeming at ease, Henrik nodded seriously. "I can do that."

Caroline pursed her lips to imitate his solemnity. "Okay, you go back to the small animal section. Klaus, you stay here to make sure a hamster ball doesn't roll out the door. I'll sweep the rest of the store."

Henrik shot off, but Klaus held her arm. "I'm sorry-"

"Really, it's no one's fault but my boss's. He knows better than to do something like this, yet it doesn't surprise me in the slightest," she sighed. Damon was probably showing off for Elena, and Caroline got stuck with the cleanup. "We'll find the ball and return the escapee to its home. Then, maybe I'll get to answer your question."

Smirking, Klaus nodded.

Five minutes later, and all Caroline had found was Damon making out with Elena in the back room. Promising him the rant of his life once Klaus and Henrik were squared away, she left her erstwhile coworkers to their little tryst. They would only hinder the search, anyway.

She swung back around to the register, where Klaus was relaxing at his post. "No hamster balls have rolled past me," he assured her with a cocky grin.

Caroline burst out laughing, clutching her stomach when she couldn't stop. "I never," she started to explain, interrupted by more laughing. "I would have never expected you to say that sentence."

Klaus chuckled, too, but Henrik ran up to them before he could reply.

"I found it," he said, triumphantly holding up the hamster ball.

Still catching her breath from her sudden fit, Caroline smiled down at him. "That's grea- AAH!" She jumped behind Klaus, pressing her face to the back of his shoulder. "DAMON!"

"Love?" Klaus asked, confused. He tried to turn, only for Caroline to hold him firmly between her and Henrik. Looking into the hamster ball, he think he understood why.

"There you are, Trent," Damon cooed, finally joining the group with a sheepish Elena. He took the hamster ball from Henrik, still talking to the tarantula inside. "Did Blondie scare you?"

"No, the asshat who put him in a hamster ball did," Caroline snapped from her still hidden position. "Trent could have been hurt, Damon, not to mention if he'd gotten out. We'd never find him."

Damon smirked, his blue eyes piercing her coldly. "I don't know," he mused. "He'd probably just create a nest in your hair."

A shiver racked her as her scalp suddenly itched. Pinching her eyes closed, she waved him away. "Just put Trent back."

Elena ushered him away before he could say anything else, leaving Caroline with the Mikaelson brothers watching her in concern. "Are you okay?" Henrik asked innocently. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Thank you," Caroline said sincerely as she delicately removed herself from Klaus's back. "I'm fine, just not a fan of spiders. Trent is our only tarantula. As sweet as he is, I like him much better in his container."

"Does he really eat crickets?" Henrik asked, a shine of excitement in his eyes.

Caroline nodded, but Klaus looked unsure. "Why don't we look at some pets that don't require live bait," he said, moving Henrik back toward the small animal section. "You liked the guinea pigs, you said? Go see if any of them would make a good roommate."

As the boy ran off again, Klaus turned back to her. "Are you sure you're okay, love?"

"I am," she insisted, touched at his worry.

"I hope this hasn't put you off the idea of dinner," he said.

Cocky charm aside, Caroline thought he seemed almost nervous that she really wouldn't go out with him. "Are you kidding?" She smiled at his apparent confusion, moving up to kiss his cheek. "I think dinner is the least you could do after my minor freak-out."

His breath hitched in his throat, a hand drifting to her waist as she remained close. "I do feel somewhat responsible," he admitted, letting his own lips graze her cheek as well. "Tonight?"

"Nik!" Henrik called impatiently. "I found one that looks like Kol!"

Caroline laughed, pulling away to send him to his brother. "You should go," she said. "You can make it up to me later."

Klaus smirked as he walked away, the dark look in his eye promising plenty of suggestions on just how he could make it up to her.

Fanning herself after the surprisingly eventful shift, Caroline settled behind the register to mentally prepare for her date. Something told her it would be well worth the wait.


	2. More Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from nemesis729: "I love your drabble, Responsibility (previous chapter). The interaction between Henrik and Caroline gets me in the feels! I would love to see more. Like, what pet did Henrik get? What did he name it? And Caroline and Klaus pet sitting for *reasons*? TBH, I want more klaroline with Henrik. Anyway, thank you!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caroline asked into her phone. She looked nervously at the imposing house where Elijah Mikaelson lived, and she suddenly felt underdressed in jeans. "Your brother doesn't even know me."

Klaus chuckled from the other end of the line. "He knows enough, love," he reassured her. "Plus, Henrik is already excited you're watching him tonight, and I know you don't want to let him down."

Narrowing her eyes, she resolutely pressed the doorbell. "You're evil, you know that? Pure evil."

The front door swung open before Klaus could respond, and Caroline waited patiently as the suit-clad man gave her a calculating look. "Miss Forbes, I presume?"

She shuffled the phone to her other hand so she could accept his handshake. "Hi, sorry, I have Klaus on the line," she explained with a smile.

"I thought he was too busy to babysit," Elijah said in mock accusation. His wry grin was the first family resemblance Caroline saw.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be painting," she piled on teasingly.

"I change my mind," Klaus decided. "You're not allowed to meet my family."

"Too late," she sang, hanging up. "Again, sorry about that."

Elijah smiled kindly. "Please, don't apologize," he said, waving her inside. "I was surprised when Niklaus suggested you watch Henrik tonight. He had only mentioned you in passing, but it seems the relationship is more serious than I thought."

Hiding a smile, Caroline felt warm at the suggestion. It had been a few months since that day at the pet store, and Klaus took every opportunity to spend time with her. That first dinner was perfect; he made reservations at a swanky joint that looked straight out of the 1920s. There was a jazz band playing when he asked her to dance, and she would swear she fell in love with him that night.

She had made him work for the "boyfriend" title, though. Another month went by before they were officially exclusive. No stranger to his apartment at that point, Caroline was surprised to be invited to the spare room he used as a studio, where she found more than a few canvases filled with her face. He had been trying to explain that his inspiration often led to her, only for his muse to kiss him so thoroughly he might have forgotten his own name. They'd been inseparable ever since.

One of their biggest fans, Henrik often tagged along on dates to the zoo or the park. He would chatter away about the hamster Caroline had helped him choose the day they met, or about his other siblings. Despite the rapid and traumatic loss of his parents, Henrik seemed like a genuinely happy kid when he was with Caroline and Klaus.

"Caroline!"

The small boy trampled down the stairs, saving Caroline from answering his older brother's implied question of her relationship and bringing a smile to your face. "Hey, Henrik!"

"Nik said you would come," he said excitedly, hugging her waist when he slid to a stop in front of her. "Do you want to see what I did with Thor's cage?"

"You can show her in a minute, Henrik," Elijah said patiently, nodding toward the next room. "I believe you have some homework waiting to be done."

Caroline tried not to laugh as Henrik's head drooped, dramatically pouting on his way out. She peeked up at Elijah, whose indulgent smile was full of brotherly pride. "He's spirited in a fashion I had feared would disappear," he said cryptically. Caroline took that as an oblique mention to their parents' death; Klaus had given few details, but she thought she understood the gist of how much better off the siblings actually were.

"He's a great kid," she added. Sensing the need to change the subject, Caroline cleared her throat. "Klaus mentioned you were going on a date tonight."

Elijah chuckled. "That is my brother's adolescent term for a business dinner," he explained. "He's too artistic to appreciate the nuance of negotiating a deal."

"Kill them with kindness and three-hundred-dollar champagne," Caroline joked. At his impressed look, she smiled shyly. "Your brother picks up more of your lessons than you think. He dropped that one on me for our first date."

Grinning wickedly, Elijah nodded. "Well done on his part, you're a lovely girl," he conceded. He checked his watch, looking harried. "I must be going. Henrik knows to mind you, and he knows his routine. I should be home around midnight."

"Have fun," Caroline called as he rushed out the door.

Henrik ran in when the door shut. "Is he gone?"

Nodding, Caroline laughed as the little boy grabbed her hand to pull her up the stairs. "You have to see Thor's cage," he insisted. "It's so cool!"

Caroline oohed and ahhed over the labyrinthine tubing the hamster had at his disposal, but she mostly enjoyed how proud Henrik was of putting it together all by himself. She let him talk through Thor's daily routine, though she was the one to teach him about hamster care in the first place. The enthusiasm in his voice was contagious, though, and she cheered when Thor made it all the way to the top of his cage at Henrik's urging.

Still, she made Henrik finish his homework at the table while they waited for their dinner to arrive. Caroline Forbes was a good babysitter, but a terrible cook; she ordered pizza and helped Henrik with his social studies assignment. She even let him pick a movie to watch afterward, tickling him when he decided it just had to be Lavalantula.

"Because you're afraid of spiders," he teased. They laughed until a serious expression took over his face. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Ruffling his hair, Caroline smiled wanly. She felt his declaration meant something more than protection from fictional spider monsters, but she had no place bringing up traumatic memories he might have from when he couldn't protect his parents. Instead, she settled for honest acceptance. "Thank you," she said. "Same goes for you."

They fell back to cheesy jokes and stories during the movie, and Henrik only whined a little when she told him to get ready for bed. Caroline left him to his nightime routine while she cleared the living room of their pizza and popcorn. She went upstairs to call lights out, but he took her by surprise in asking her to read him a story.

"Please, Caroline?"

He held out a book, a well-worn Dr. Seuss title she thought was a little young for him. With his wide eyes, however, she couldn't say no. Caroline settled next to him on the bed as he laid down, and she quietly read.

"At the far end of town, where the Grickle-grass grows…"

* * *

As softly as he could, Klaus shut the front door of Elijah's house. His inspiration had run dry during his night alone in the studio, and he knew Caroline would still be babysitting. Figuring she would threaten him with the pepper spray she kept in her purse if he snuck up on her, he tried to make his presence known. Unfortunately, the main floor was deserted.

"Caroline," he called in a whisper as he made his way upstairs. Henrik's door was still open, low light spilling into the hallway. Caroline's voice floated toward him.

"Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not. So- Oh," she paused, seeing Klaus in the doorway. He smiled, urging her to continue.

She glanced down at Henrik, who had passed out about halfway through the book. Setting it aside, she gently eased her way off the bed and switched off his lamp. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello, love," he said, kissing her cheek. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine," she answered. Pulling him back downstairs, she settled them onto the couch. "You missed me too much, is that it?"

Klaus nodded, smirking into her neck. "You've caught me, I'm a hopeless sap," he sighed. "Were you reading _The Lorax_?"

"I was." She smiled fondly. "I thought Henrik was a bit too old for story time, but it worked like a charm."

Hesitant, Klaus pulled away to gauge her reaction. "Our mother used to read it to him," he explained. "To all of us, really."

Caroline's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh, Klaus," she started, unsure what to say. "I'm so-"

He kissed her softly, shaking his head. "Thank you for staying with him tonight," he offered. Sighing, he pulled her close to cuddle. "What other trouble did you two get into?"

She whispered the events of their evening, him the contents of his latest project. Hours later, Elijah found them still nestled together on the couch, fast asleep.

While he could comment on the irresponsibility of literally sleeping on the job, he didn't have the heart to tease his brother for what was clearly a very important relationship. Given the smile on Henrik's face in his sleep, Caroline would make a fine addition to the family someday.


	3. My Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from nemesis729: Okay, your sequel to Responsibility is amazing. I'm drowning in feels! I love the Henrik and Caroline interaction and I was squealing over the cuteness of her reading him The Lorax. Oh, the feels! I love it. Thank you for writing. Is it too much to ask for more? Pretty please?

"Henrik, honestly," Elijah sighed, gesturing for the young man to step closer. "You're fifteen years old, you should know how to tie your own tie."

"It's a bow tie," Henrik defended as his brother fiddled with the infuriating piece of cloth. "I don't think I'm going to be wearing them all that often."

Klaus smiled, though he was still focused on the card in front of him. "Let's hope not, or we'll have to start calling you Baby Elijah."

Sniffing in mock derision, Elijah finished with Henrik's tie. "You joke, but I think your bride would appreciate my attention to detail."

"He's got a point," Kol agreed from the couch. "Caroline will never forgive us if the wedding photos are ruined by Henrik's crooked tie."

Henrik gulped, reaching tentatively to the perfect knot at his throat. "It's okay, right?"

"It's fine," Klaus answered, rolling his eyes at Kol's teasing. He finally signed the card with a flourish and tucked it into a thick envelope. Handing it to a confused Henrik, Klaus smirked. "If you don't believe me, ask Caroline yourself when you give this to her."

"Did you need someone to run to the bridal suite?" Kol asked, hurrying to stand up. "I'll-"

"Just pester Bonnie," Klaus pointed out. "Caroline gave very specific instructions not to disrupt her carefully planned agenda, and I have a feeling wrestling her maid of honor away from my licentious brother did not make the schedule."

Fidgeting with the envelope in his hands, Henrik gave him a funny look. "So, why does the kid brother have to fall on the sword of messing with Caroline's plan?"

Klaus ruffled Henrik's hair, laughing at his attempt to dodge the groom. "She almost traded you for Bekah when picking our attendants," he explained. "Even after that gorgeous ring I designed for her, you seem to be Caroline's favorite Mikaelson. I have a feeling she won't mind your disruption in the slightest."

"Easy for you to say, hiding in here," Henrik answered, shoving his brother away. "What's the card for anyway?"

"It's just a note to my bride." Klaus shrugged.

Kol laughed. He stood to try and wrestle the card from Henrik's hand, who made a great effort to dodge him. "Not even married and you're already overcompensating for something," he accused. "Are you that worried she won't make it down the aisle?"

Smiling softly, Klaus didn't rise to the bait. After five years and the longest engagement he could stand, he was beyond ready to make Caroline his wife. Nothing Kol said could bother him that day. "Go ahead, Henrik," he said easily, watching his youngest brother duck out of the room.

Elijah clapped a hand on his shoulder, offering a glass of bourbon in the other. "I think we have time for a drink before we line up."

* * *

Nearly hyperventilating over the bouquets running half an hour late, Caroline had to be held back while Rebekah angrily dealt with the florist over the phone.

"Calm down," Bonnie ordered. She handed the panicked bride a flute of champagne and threaded a loose curl back into its pin. "You know Rebekah will threaten them into a discount if you have to stall even for a minute. Relax, we've got this."

Caroline took deep breaths, grateful to have her friends there with her. Her mother was busy chatting with the ushers, and Klaus had been banished from the bridal suite. She thought keeping the tradition of spending the night apart would make their wedding more special, but she actually missed him.

A knock on the door distracted her enough from her panic attack, and Bonnie quickly went to answer. "I thought it was no boys allowed," she teased, letting Henrik inside.

"Official wedding business," he announced as he held up an envelope.

"Don't you look handsome," Caroline cooed in jest, moving to meet Henrik halfway. She fiddled with his tie before smiling brightly. "What's this?"

"Nik told me to give it to you, figured you wouldn't mind me busting up the party."

Rebekah hung up the phone with a huff, breaking in. "Bonnie, the delivery van with the bouquets broke down a block over. Come with me."

"I'm already in heels!"

"We're not getting them," Rebekah snapped. "I need you to convince Kol to go get them."

Laughing, Caroline watched her bridesmaids go. "I guess it's good you came," she told Henrik. "Someone needs to stay with me so I don't go crazy waiting in here."

"You look beautiful," he said, handing her the card.

"Thank you." She blushed; no matter how many times she had heard it while wearing her dress, it never failed to make her flush with happiness. "But I told him no gifts!"

Henrik shrugged. "It's just a card. I think the gift was not sending Kol with it."

"Good call," she chuckled. "Are you sure you'll be okay house sitting for us while we're in Paris? I can have my mom do it if you don't want to stay there alone."

"No, it's fine," Henrik answered, a bit too quick if Caroline's knowing look meant anything.

"Uh huh," she murmured. "Just know that you're responsible for cleaning up any parties you think you're old enough to host."

He nodded sheepishly; he was fifteen with a house to himself for two weeks, of course he was going to have a party. "Yes, ma'am."

She knocked his shoulder with hers as she opened the letter. "Don't ma'am me," she chided. "I may be getting married, but I'm definitely not getting ma'amed today."

"You're getting married," he responded happily.

Smiling, she bit her lip. "I am!" With a content sigh, she really wanted to read Klaus's note. "Okay, go tell your brother how hot I look. I'll see him in the chapel."

Henrik laughed. "I guess you'll be the one in white," he joked. Leaning over to kiss her cheek, he left her alone in the bridal suite.

Gripping her champagne, she opened the card to read.

_My love,_

_I awoke this morning with cold sheets and empty arms, yet I felt happier than ever knowing that would never happen again once you become my wife. Every day, I think I can't love you more than I already do, and you somehow manage to prove me wrong each time. Mere hours without you, and I miss you terribly._

_But mere hours from now, I'll have you all to myself for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to marry you and make you mine as I have always been yours._

_I love you,_

_Niklaus_

Caroline's cheeks hurt from smiling, but she just couldn't stop.

She was going to marry Klaus; she was going to get to keep him forever, for better or worse.


End file.
